Tribaicouncil
TribaIcouncil is a regular user on MovieStarPlanet (US). She is Level 27 ( ). About TribaIcouncil is best known for her forums, her looks and rares. She gained some fame through her movies. She used to be a rare trader but hasn't traded since June 2018. She will give anyone an autograph, who messages her "fried chicken". And she likes to gift people. She made her first account in early 2016 but deleted it in mid-2016. In September of 2016, she made an account that was kind of popular, but she was banned in December 2016. Each look of that account got 10-100 Love-Its. She had a backup account for this account, but she deleted it since she never used it. In 2017, she made a rare account, which had many rares, but it got banned in 2018. Tribalcouncil leveled up by using the fame wheel in the diamond shop, She also leveled up by her fans who gave her autographs and sent her special greetings. She was an active player since her join date until July 2018, where she stopped playing MSP. She stopped playing because she found the game boring at that time. In September 2018, she started playing again. Tribalcouncil has been best friends with XX/Posionivy/XX since February 2018. They've met in the Café Chatroom. They have been best friends ever since. She had another best friend, who she also met in February, but she Tribalcouncil stated, that the other best friend was trying to hack and scam her, so she blocked her in April 2018. She is also really good friends with another MSP US user called =P L U T O=, they talk to each other on a daily basis. Tribalcouncil is also good friends with another user called //Jason Plays they became friends in 2017 on another game and been friends ever since. She also knows Kittygirl in real life that how they became best friends. So they really don't talk on MSP, but they talk a lot in real life. She is also really good friends with a user called Zsu. Tribal meet zsu in the VIP chat room in April and ever since then they always talked in October Zsu gave Tribal some ultras which really boosts their friendship. She is also very close with a user called óu they used to be friends than hate each other but they are now friends again. TribaIcouncil is now also friends with a user called Deadlyuser, After months of fighting, they decided to be friends. Once she leveled up every day for a week. When she is online she usually makes forums and replies to them. She also gives autographs to her friends and everyone else, who asks her for one. She loves taking time out of her day to read replies from her forums some of her replies take up to 10 minutes she says, same with making the forums. When she is not making outfits or making a forum or commenting on it, she is usually in a chatroom. She feels like that is the best part of MSP, making new friends. Her favorite thing to do on MSP is to talk to her friends and make outfits. She likes to go to chat rooms, usually the mall to meet new friends. On December 12th, 2018 she was bumping her old forums and she changed her look a lot and her status said 'Giving all rares to my account'. It was found out that she was hacked. The reason how she got hacked is unknown. When but the hacker said the reason why she hacked her was for revenge. Tribalcouncil was also banned for 8 days because the hacker broke a rule. On December 12th, 2019 she was hacked once again luckily she was on to see that she got hacked. she reset her password but when she logged on the hacker unfriended a lot of her friends and the hacker messaged people saying 'Death doesn't sleep but faith is awake' which made Tribalcouncil think it was faithisgod who hacked her. She usually gives rares to people who want them, especially at Christmas. She sometimes uses the Create and Rates feature once in a while. She stated, that she has many movies, which are on private. She makes a lot of movies when she is bored. When they're done, she watches them and shows them to her friends. Her most popular forum has about 800 comments. She also uploaded a picture, where it looks like, that she has 20 million StarCoins, but she said that this picture was just edited. Her most popular forum has 800 replies. Her most-watched movie has over 6000 Views, but she made it private. She said, that she made over 20 Artbooks, which she didn't publish since she felt like that they aren't good. She also has over 1.6K profile views. She once had a fight with a User called DeadlyUser, because Tribalcouncil claimed that she was scamming. She also once had a fight with another user called Liawyydd cause she makes fun of Tribalcouncil's looks Tribalcouncil, went inactive to mid-March to late-May 2019, when she logged on she found out that her BFF XX/PosionIvy/XX was no longer her BFF, she thinks it was because of PosionIvy being inactive, but she has made a new account just to message Tribalcouncil saying 'Friend me on discord.' Tribalcouncil says the reason why she went inactive was that she wanted to focus on school work. Tribalcouncil came back to MSP in late November and she has been very active again she also now BFFs with the user called Leøndre and Tribalcouncil says that it's his friend in real life and they been friends since they were 6. But in Mid-December there was drama between Tribal, Leøndre, and Faithisgod. Faithisgod was making a lot of rumors saying stuff like 'Tribalcouncil hates Leøndre.' which really made Tribalcouncil mad and then a day later Faithisgod was banned for 3 days, and the day after that Leøndre asked Tribalcouncil to date in real life, and on December 15th ( Leøndre's birthday) Tribalcouncil gave him an f-top. Tribalcouncil is BFF with the username called (/josh/) because she says he defends her when she needs it the most he also used to be in her BF/GF spot it's unknown why Josh was moved. In Mid-December Josh was removed from Tribal's best friends list all together the reason why Tribal removed him was that Josh was spreading rumors saying she is a hacker and scammer Tribalcouncil is saying that in 2020 she wants to make an account and want to make it reach level 50+ because it is her dream goal the reasoning why she won't just do it on tribalcouncil is unknown. Usual Appearance & Style TribaIcouncil has tanned skin, hazel eyes, a round nose, and light perfect pout lips. And thick eyelashes. A lot of her looks have brown or blonde hair. She also wears Xmas freckles once in a while. Her outfits are girly, but a lot of the time she makes outfits of people she know in real life or celebrities. She also really likes to make her outfits black and white. Trivia * Her real name is Charlotte. * She has a dog named Pluto, a hamster named Cream and 3 cats. * She has an account on every server. * She likes the color red. * Her favorite food is fried chicken with rice. * She also thinks MSP should be made into a teen game again. * Her lucky number is 13. * She is 16 years old, her birthday is on August 13th, which makes her a Leo. * She calls herself a nerd. * She's posted a lot of pictures of relatives. * Her favorite movie is Matilda. And she loves reality T.V. shows. * She's been playing MSP since 2015 and has been banned already 4 times. * Her username is based on Survivor. * She feels like MSP should lower the prices of VIP. Gallery CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE MAKE IT SO I CAN ADD PICTURES OF MY OUTFITS AND MY AWARDS?Category:Female Category:US Category:USA Category:VIP Category:Judge Category:Level 27